Pasos Para conquistar a Una Mujer
by tsurara12012
Summary: Nurarihyon le enseñará a un viejo amigo cómo conquistar el corazón de una hermosa mujer.


**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi**

****-Pasos para conquistar a una mujer-****

**Summary: **Nurarihyon le enseñará a un viejo amigo cómo conquistar el corazón de una hermosa mujer. Más para eso necesitará a una bella fémina. ¡OH! ¿Qué tal Yuki-Onna? Conociéndola no cree que se niegue, aún cuando sea en contra de su voluntad.

**/0/**

Era una noche tormentosa en la gran ciudad de Edo. Casi ningún ser vivo transcurría por las calles a tan altas horas de la noche; menos si el clima estaba tan húmedo como esa noche. Pero como siempre estaba al que no le importaba para nada como es que el día se encontrase en ese momento mientras la tienda en donde acostumbraba tomar su delicioso sake estuviera abierta. Menos le interesaba si su salud no se veía afectada, lo cual era muy difícil pues él era un ayakashi.

Se adentró en la tienda y cerró la puerta detrás suyo — Siento la intromisión —dijo con su aterciopelada voz, buscando con la mirada al dueño de la posada.

— Bienvenido —dijo el dueño de la tienda, haciendo una leve reverencia con suma elegancia y cortesía. Y es que no podía ser menos, pues quien tenía frente a él no era un ayakashi cualquiera.

— Okami —dijo el ayakashi de chispeante mirada dorada – una mesa para dos ¿ya llego? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba su kimono azul el cual estaba empapado por la lluvia.

— Sí. Por favor adelante, la encontrará en la entrada –le dijo Okami, haciendo un ademán con las manos para que pasara.

Sin demora, el ayakashi caminó por el gran pasillo que la tienda tenía hasta que entró en la zona del bar, en la cual no paseaba ni una sola alma; la única excepción parecía ser la presencia de una curvilínea mujer, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones que el local tenía.

— Yuki Onna –llamó el comandante. La mujer de larga cabellera negra se volteó, dando a relucir su inmaculada piel tan blanca como la nieve y esos cautivantes orbes rubíes—. ¿Cómo vas con el cuidado del dinero? –preguntó de forma casual al ver que la mujer tenia una copa vacía entre sus manos.

La mujer le sonrío cautivadoramente– Va bien; pero no se qué podría pasar, soy peligrosa en un bar cuando tengo una excesiva cantidad de dinero – comentó en modo de broma–. Puede que no lo vuelvas a ver.

— Jm, no hay problema –dijo éste sin más, sentándose a su lado mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y asomaba una sonrisa entre sus labios. La pelinegra lo vio entre sorprendida y extrañada. ¿Realmente iba a dejar que se gastara todo el dinero en sake? Si así fuera, tal vez le alcanzaría para varios días más, o semanas. Realmente era demasiad dinero, ¿cómo era posible?–. Sé que tú cuidaras bien de él –dijo esto ultimo como si se estuviese refiriendo a una persona.

La Yuki Onna le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –le preguntó mientras se acomodaba su cabello alrededor de sus hombros.

— Eso es porque tengo plena y absoluta confianza en ti, Setsura –la transformación de la cara de la mujer le hizo mucha gracia, a pesar de que ya no era nada nuevo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cristalina piel se tiñó de carmín, se encontraba bañada en vergüenza; eso pasaba cada vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, y en realidad sólo lo hacía para molestarla, le encantaba ver sus reacciones, las cuales eran sumamente exageradas.

— ¡AH! ¡N-No me llames por mi primer nombre así como así! –tartamudeó, notablemente nerviosa y más roja que un tomate la mujer de las nieves. Como odiaba cuando hacía eso, no era que le molestase que la llamaran por su nombre, pero es que él lo hacía sin sufijos… ¡Como si durmieran juntos todas las noches! Eso la ponía de los nervios.

El Señor del Pandemónium no pudo más que reírse, y es que sencillamente le encantaba sacarla de su faceta de "Chica sensual, cautivadora y deseable". Y aunque lo era, él muy en el fondo sabía que su verdadera personalidad era una explosiva y neurótica; y salía a flote cada vez que él la molestaba, en especial con su nombre.

— Okami, tráenos algo de sake y si puedes algo de comer –dijo el Nura, acomodándose en el mullido sillón con una Yuki Onna mucho más relajada a su lado.

— Enseguida. Tengo algo que sé les va a encantar –dijo entrando a la cocina y dejando a la pareja a solas.

Setsura aprovechó para acomodarse el kimono, y mientras lo hacia decidió entablar conversación– Ahora que lo pienso –comenzó ella como si nada llamando la atención del ayakashi–, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi por aquí —le dijo, mirándolo de reojo. Y es que era verdad, se le hacía extraño verlo en un bar; desde que se casó con esa princesa humana… él había dejado varios de sus hábitos, y uno de ellos había sido beber por las noches con ella—. ¿Tienes asuntos que atender por estos alrededores?

— No es eso, simplemente se me dio la gana beber aquí – respondió. La miró por unos segundos y luego le sonrío coqueto—. ¿Te sentías sola sin mí a tu lado? –ante ese comentario, la mujer se volvió a desfigurar, pero esta vez lo empujó con el hombro.

— ¿Eres idiota? Por supuesto que no – respondió ella, indignada por la pregunta.

— No seas infantil —comentó divertido el youkai entre risas.

— No soy infantil —protestó ella–. Maldición, debí haber aceptado la propuesta del Comandante del Clan Hiou que está obsesionado conmigo, en vez de estar aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no aceptaste?

— Pues porque tú me llamaste y me dijiste que viniera en la noche a esta tienda, por lo que no tuve más alternativa que rechazar su invitación –hizo mención a lo obvio. ¿Cómo era posible que le preguntara el por qué lo había rechazado, si fue por culpa suya que lo tuvo que hacer?

— Bueno, no sé porque te afliges ahora –dijo Nurarihyon arqueando las cejas–. Además, ¿ibas a beber con él, no? Pues bueno, también vas a beber conmigo, y que suerte la tuya pues yo también soy un "hombre" y un "comandante" –hizo alusión a las ultimas dos palabras, lo que provocó que unas cuantas gotitas aparecieran en la cabeza de la mujer–. Y yo creo que tengo un poco más de derechos después de todo, él compartir no se me da muy bien –por unos segundos, la molestia apareció en su rostro, pero luego fue cambiada por la indeferencia y la incredulidad.

— ¿Co-Compartir? ¡No es como si yo tuviera una especie de relación con él! – protestó la ayakashi, sonrojándose en el proceso.

— Ah, pero si la tienes conmigo, ¿no? –las preguntas en doble sentido del comandante supremo le estaban provocando un serio dolor de cabeza a la mujer de las nieves, y lo peor de todo era que las decía tan serio… que cualquiera pensaría que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y tal vez lo diga, pero en doble sentido.

— ¡Basta! —dijo la Yuki Onna con total frustración–. Okami, apresúrate con el sake — le gritó. Estaba enfurruñada mientras movía los dedos en la mesita de centro frente a ellos, pero luego algo la sacó de su berrinche; ahora en vez de un aura de enojo era un aura de incertidumbre la que la rodeaba—. ¿Realmente está bien que te llamemos sólo "Okami"?

— Por supuesto —respondió él sonriendo febrilmente, la Yuki Onna hizo un mohín incomodo, era como estar hablando con una chica, pero con rasgos masculinos. Aunque si lo arreglabas un poco de todas formas pasaba como mujer–. Lamento la tardanza, aquí les traigo la mejor reserva de sake que tengo acompañado de unos danjo –colocó las cosas respectivamente en la mesita de centro y espero a que se sirvieran.

— Vamos, Nurarihyon… sírvete —dijo Setsura colocando una copa en la mano del ayakashi y vertiendo en ella el tan anhelado alcohol.

Al Nura le salieron gotitas al ver que ni siquiera le había llenado la copa– Hey, no seas mezquina y dame un poco más –exigió totalmente desconforme con el acto

— Jo… Yo veo que ahí tienes suficiente –contrarrestó ella. Eso significaba que, reclamara lo que reclamara, no le iba a dar ni un poco más de sake. Nurarihyon prefirió no insistir, no quería tenerla de enemiga, y menos si estaba bebida. La mujer por su parte prefirió desviar su atención a los dulces que había en la mesita. Tomó uno y lo comió, degustando el sabor. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar — ¡Esto está delicioso!

— ¿Mmm? — rápidamente el rubio le quitó de las manos el mondadientes a la Yuki Onna y tomó un dulce de la mesa, degustándolo como un verdadero conocedor de sabores—. ¡Es cierto, esta buenísimo!

— Gracias. La verdad es que esto se me da, así que no duden en pedirme más si quieren –ofreció el hombre con mucha cordialidad, sin sacar esa sonrisa tan amable de su rostro.

El silencio se hizo presente ya que los dos youkai estaban ocupados comiendo y discutiendo por el sake, pero un suspiro bastante abrumador, por lo menos para Setsura, los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Ah…? –dijo la pelinegra, imitando el suspiro que había hecho su proveedor, curiosa por saber el por qué de él. Éste la miró y le sonrió, como queriendo decir que sí había algún problema. Ella sólo se le quedó mirando y luego un nuevo suspiro salió de la boca del hombre, este último sonaba más preocupante que el anterior.

— ¿Tienes alguna inquietud? —preguntó Nurarihyon también curioso por saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué cree eso? –preguntó nervioso el hombre, sonriendo con pesadez

— Es que es imposible que alguien suspire así si es que no tiene algún problema –dijo la Yuki Onna mirándolo crédulamente. Es que en serio, esos suspiros eran demasiado preocupantes, ¡y peor aún si provenían de un hombre! Aunque ella no sabía con exactitud si contarlo como un hombre, después de todo si lo comparaba con "¡el hombre!" que tenía sentado a su lado era muy difícil.

— Oh, era eso –dijo el hombre suspirando nuevamente como si nada. Al Nura no le gustó nada verlo tan demacrado, pero tampoco se le ocurría como ayudarlo, él no entendía los dilemas de las mujeres; bueno, era un hombre pero….su amigo era especial.

— Si te sirve de algo, puedes sentarte con nosotros y contarnos qué sucede, después de todo estamos los tres solos aquí y la noche aún es joven –ofreció el youkai de extravagante cabellera rubia al tiempo que se servía más sake, aprovechando que su acompañante estaba distraída.

— Está bien –dijo sin chistar el youkai sentándose frente a ellos. Estaban sorprendidos, ni siquiera lo dudo–. Bueno, son los primeros clientes que tengo que quieren escuchar mis problemas –dijo suspirando de vez en cuando de manera sumamente femenina, cosa que no causaba ya sorpresa alguna en los ayakashi del Clan Nura–. Mmm, esto… —no sabía cómo empezar a relatar su historia, lo que fastidió a la mujer de mirada rubí.

— Sí que eres desesperante, habla de una vez –habló ella al mismo tiempo que seguía comiendo y bebía, por lo que su voz se escucho extraña a los oídos de los dos varones—. ¿Qué, es que acaso es tan terrible?

— No, no es eso, es sólo que… vi a alguien y… —pero no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido por la mujer de las nieves.

— Ara, ¿alguien que te gusta? –adivinó Setsura, emocionada porque a tal personaje le interesase alguien.

Al comandante le salieron varias gotitas alrededor de su cara– Ni siquiera lo has dejado terminar.

— Qué va –musitó de forma agraciada, al parecer los efectos del alcohol en ella se estaban empezando a manifestar—. Y dinos, ¿de dónde es ese ayakashi? –preguntó mientras le picaba el hombro al dueño de la tienda con su dedo índice.

— Sólo entró una vez a la tienda, ni siquiera se su nombre –dijo apenado el hombre, el aura de depresión a su alrededor no tardo en aparecer.

— Ah, que lastima –la Yuki Onna no tenia pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir las cosas aunque fueran lamentables. El comandante la miró, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella volvió a hablar–. Pero no te desanimes, si eres perseverante lograras encontrarlo –un sabio consejo para una mujer a la cual nunca le ha funcionado tal dicho, ya que hace más de 200 años que ha sido perseverante con Nurarihyon y a parte de Juegos e ilusiones… nada.

— En otras palabras, ¿me estas queriendo decir que te has "obsesionado" con alguien al cual sólo viste una vez en tu vida? –preguntó el ayakashi de orbes dorados con esa voz tan atrevida y aterciopelada característica de él.

— Así es –fue lo único que dijo agachando la cabeza, pero luego suspiro y volvió a mirarlos a la cara— ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Olvidarla?

— Oh; bueno, si lo que quieres es caer en el sufrimiento y que el arrepentimiento te persiga… adelante, olvídala. ¡Pero si quieres luchar por ese amor debes esforzarte! –la Yuki Onna ya comenzaba a hablar risueña, el sake era tan concentrado que hasta Nurarihyon decidió no beber más–. Total, no pierdes nada –le dijo con total confianza, intentando levantarle el animo al destrozado ayakashi.

— Pero, si me la llegara a encontrar… ¿Qué debería decirle? –esa pregunta fue dirigida directamente hacia el Nura, el cual dejó su copa de lado y lo miro audaz, era como si los dos hombres se estuvieran comunicando a través de las miradas. Claro, la mujer no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? –preguntó Nurarihyon. El dueño de la tienda tendría que prestar mucha atención a lo que vendría a continuación, ya que el Señor del Pandemónium le enseñaría cómo conquistar a una mujer y que esta caiga sin chistar entre tus brazos–. Setsura –llamó a la mujer cantando el nombre.

**Paso 1: Desequilibrar a la mujer que has escogido como "presa".**

La Yuki Onna llegó a saltar de su asiento cuando escuchó nuevamente su nombre salir de los labios del Ayakashi, el cual se había acercado un par de centímetros a ella.

— ¡Q-Qué fue lo que te dije sobre llamarme por mi nombre! –gritó ella tartamudeando notablemente nerviosa, si su cara ya estaba sonrojada por el alcohol… ahora por el nerviosismo y la extraña sensación que le provocaba el ayakashi cada vez que la llamaba así era mucho peor—. ¡No juegues con el corazón de la gente así como así!

— No te aflijas, ya deberías estar acostumbrada –le dijo el Nurarihyon con suavidad. Si ella ya estaba alterada por lo anterior, ahora era mucho peor porque el idiota ese le había hablado calidamente, incluso comprensivo, eso le hizo bajar sus defensas un poco.

— Pu-Puede ser –dijo desviando la mirada hacia su copa, ¡cualquier contacto visual podría ser catastrófico!

**Paso 2: Decirle lo que ella en el fondo realmente quiere escuchar.**

— Setsura –volvió a llamar el hombre, pero esta vez fue de una manera sublime, suave, como si acariciara su voz con cada sílaba pronunciada. Si seguía así iba a caer ante la tentación en poco tiempo, pero no se la iba a dar fácil. No señor, no por nada ella era tan temida a pesar de todo dentro de su mismo Clan

— ¿Q-Qué? –se maldijo por haber tartamudeado nuevamente, se supone que debía sonar dura pero en vez de eso, era como escuchar a una mujer sumamente nerviosa, ¡y es que realmente lo estaba!

— No lo olvides… —dijo el rubio acercándose un poco más a ella. La miró de forma coqueta y suspicaz, llamando la atención de la mujer–, yo soy el único que puede llamarte así –la demanda en su voz fue totalmente notoria y su acento excitaba cada poro de la piel de la pálida piel de la mujer. Esta de volteó hacia el violentamente y ya no pudo ocultar más su sonrojo ni su nerviosismo. Iba a tartamudear algo, pero el comandante volvió a hablar—. Si llego a ver a otro hombre tal como estoy aquí contigo y te llega a llamar así, no te lo perdonaré, ¿oíste?

— Eh, eh… Ah… si –fueron las únicas palabras cuerdas que ella pudo pronunciar.

— Claro que no sólo el nombre –dijo él suspirando, eso hizo que la Yuki Onna de derritiera en su puesto. ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡Un poco más y-…!—. Tu corazón y tu cuerpo… entrégamelos sólo a mi –con su rodilla rozó la de ella, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara de nuevo, y ya no podía estar peor, lo ultimo que dijo fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

**Paso 3: Darle lo que ella (y tú) ha querido desde que comenzaste el paso 1.**

Setsura ya no podía más, quería que ese hombre, al cual ha deseado por tanto tiempo, la tocase y la hiciera ver hasta lo imposible; no le importaba si estaba en una tienda, o si alguien los estaba viendo… lo deseaba y lo quería ahora. Pero ella seguía siendo muy orgullosa, y ya que "esta vez" él comenzó todo, sería entonces él quien debía dar el primer paso. Aunque bueno, si se demoraba mucho ella lo daría de todos modos.

La pelinegra lo miró a los ojos, y nerviosa desvío la mirada, era como si ese color dorado atravesara hasta la más minima partícula de su piel y viera a través de ella: sus inquietudes, sus anhelos, sus deseos, sus caprichos. Todo.

Pasaban los segundos y al fin ella se atrevió a decir algo que rompió el semblante perfecto de Nurarihyon– Si… si ese es tú deseo –susurró ella entre pequeños suspiros. Sus labios, pintados en perfectos carmín, se movieron con tal suavidad que el Nura no pudo evitar poner su atención en ellos. Tenía unas ganas horribles de besarlos, y eso nunca le había pasado. Bueno, si le había pasado varias veces pero no con las ganas que tenía ahora.

Estaban tan cerca que ni Okami pudo darse cuenta de que la mano del comandante estaba en la cintura de la mujer, y esta aún no lo miraba a la cara. El ayakashi intentaba detenerse, pero era como si su cuerpo se moviera sólo. Lo intento varias veces, pero cada vez estaba aún más cerca de la mujer. Llegó al caso de llevar a su mente el recuerdo de Youhime, pero ni eso lo detuvo. Y si eso no lo paraba, era que tenía que poseer a la mujer frente a él sí o sí.

— Setsura –la llamó con voz ronca y bañada en sensualidad. Ojala que el dueño de la tienda pensara que todavía seguía actuando, esperaba que si, aunque realmente estaba fuera de control. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que voltease su rostro hacia él, acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus labios. Ella decía su nombre entre libidinosos suspiros.

Sus labios se comenzaron a rozar, ella podía sentir la calidez de él y él su frío aliento, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Por muy a su pesar que tenia todas las intenciones de besarla se acordó de que un sólo beso de una Yuki Onna puede matar, no importa si eres Humano o Ayakashi. Así que para parar ese desenfreno de sensaciones le tapó la cara a la mujer con la bufanda que esta tenia alrededor de sus hombros. Matando así todo el encanto del momento.

**Paso 4: Volver a la cruel realidad**

— Yuki Onna –dijo el Youkai de extravagante cabellera un poco divertido–, la "función" sólo llega hasta aquí.

La pelinegra también salió de su paraíso personal y se sacó indignada la bufanda de la cara – "¡FU-FUNCIÓN!" – su grito de sorpresa con mezcla de indignación no pudo haber sido más fuerte, el comandante simplemente la ignoro y dirigió su atención hacia el hombre que se había transformado en espectador del pequeño "desliz" que había tenido junto con la de mirada rubí.

— Okami, ¿lo entendiste? Lo que acabas de ver es lo que tienes que hacer cuando tengas a esa ayakashi en tus brazos —dijo el rubio mirándolo expectante, viendo en su mirada si había aprendido de la "Lección"

— ¿Enserio? – al parecer no estaba muy convencido.

— Esta bien, no pasa nada – dijo Nurarihyon, alentándolo a que lo hiciera una vez encontrara a la mujer, o el creía al menos que era mujer.

Ante tan burda respuesta por parte de su comandante, Setsura, la Yuki Onna, se abalanzó sobre el Nura y lo tomó de su Yukata azul marino, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

— ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Pasa de todo! ¡DE TODO! –gritó la pelinegra zarandeándolo bruscamente en busca de liberarse y sacar toda la ira que tenia acumulada en ese momento.

Nurarihyon enarcó las cejas — ¿Por qué? –preguntó, casi se podría decir que "incrédulamente". Setsura estaba atacada, la cara del hombre demostraba que realmente no entendía por qué había problema. Cómo puede ser tan idiota, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar, por nada, jugó con ella como siempre lo hacia.

—"¿Por qué?" ¡No es lo que deberías decirme! –la pobre ya estaba devastada — ¡Por qué demonios me detuviste! –tenía que preguntárselo, a pesar de que ya se imaginaba la respuesta estúpida que le daría. Ella aún guardaba un rayo de esperanza en el corazón… aunque ya el pobre se estaba marchitando de tantas decepciones.

— ¿Detenerte, dices? —su voz sonó entre divertido y nervioso. Divertido porque la situación que él mismo había sembrado, y nervioso porque la mujer lo tenia donde quería y su puño se mantenía fuertemente apretado, preparado para dar un golpe letal. Pero sin previo aviso, ella lo soltó y volvió a sentarse

— ¿Qué? — de repente, ocurrió algo que dejó a los dos hombres sin habla. Ella comenzó a sollozar, Nurarihyon chasqueó la lengua, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa menos que se hubiera puesto a llorar por dos simples razones: 1) ¡Es tan melodramática! 2) Nunca, pero nunca le ha gustado, ni le gustara verla llorar—. ¿Qué? –volvió a repetir ella, ahora con dolor en su voz–. Decirme esa clase de mentiras sabiendo mis sentimientos, eres muy cruel – ¡Ah! Ahí era en donde ella, como siempre, se equivocaba.

— Yo no te he mentido en ningún momento.

— ¿Me viste la cara de idiota? –le gritó Setsura mirándolo de manera fulminante

— Todo lo que te he dicho no ha sido ninguna mentira –el aura del ayakashi repentinamente había cambiado, ahora estaba más serio y miraba fijamente a la mujer frente a él–. Tu corazón y tu cuerpo confíamelos a mi, y así… nadie jamás se atreverá a hacerte daño –Yuki Onna se sorprendió por las palabras del ayakashi. No, más que sorprendida, estaba confundida, no había entendido del todo.

— ¿Nurarihyon? –la incertidumbre en su voz le dio paso al hombre de felinos orbes dorados para continuar.

— Eso es lo que significa ser parte de mi Clan, yo mido su fuerza a través de sus acciones y su forma de pensar. Si eres apto para seguirme, entonces yo te protegeré, arriesgando mi vida –dijo bebiendo sake en el proceso, se acomodó en el mullido sillón y suspiró para después terminar con una frase que descolocó aún más a su compañera–. Eso es lo que significa estar en mi Hyakki Yakou.

— ¿Tu Hyakki Yakou? –la forma en la que había formulado la pregunta daba para muchas respuesta, y el Nura no es de los que tiene cabeza para estar graneando teorías de cual podría ser en este momento.

— Qué tal, ¿estás insatisfecha? — no estaba bromeando en ningún momento cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Si no estaba complacida por como él veía las cosas, entonces-…

Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa calida en su rostro– Te miro y al escuchar tus palabras, me doy cuenta de que el hombre humilde al que decidí seguir aún sigue hay –ahí estaba, una compañera, una aliada, una amiga que él sabia jamás lo defraudaría.

— Ciertamente esa es la clase de hombre que soy –afirma el Comandante totalmente satisfecho con la respuesta.

— Que no se te olvide que no es un cumplido –le advirtió divertida la Yuki Onna.

Bien, todo había vuelto como en un principio. Hasta los exagerados suspiros del Okami habían regresado.

— Okami, ¿qué sucede? – le pregunta Setsura, un poco preocupada por el comportamiento del hombre.

— Esto es amor, ¿no es así? – dijo entrecruzando sus dedos y con extraños brillitos en los ojos. Setsura quedó con un "¿Ah?" en su cabeza. A qué demonios se refería con "amor", ¿a lo de ella con Nurarihyon?–. ¡Ya me he decidido! No me importa no saberme el nombre de esa persona, tampoco si la vuelvo a ver o no, ¡ya he encontrado a una persona maravillosa!

— ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! – la pelinegra tenia una expresión arrolladora en el rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser que le haya terminado gustando Nurarihyon? ¿Qué acaso no vio todo lo que paso? ¿Aún así se engancho? Dios, pero si ese comandante suyo hasta con los hombres arrasaba.

— ¡Pero es que es maravillosa! – dijo el con corazones y todo alrededor.

— E-Espera un momento, esté bien que te guste. ¡Te entiendo, pero veras, este hombre tiene una esposa y se llama Youhime! –le replico la mujer, si no quería caer en decepciones todas las semanas era mejor que las cosas le quedaran bien claras primero.

— Yuki Onna-san… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Por favor acepta mi amor! –le pregunto el dueño de la tienda acompañado de todo el panorama rosa a su alrededor.

Nurarihyon escupió su sake entre risas y Setsura estaba marcando ocupado, digiriendo la información recién recibida. Pasó un segundo, luego dos… hasta que….

— ¡¿AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH? – se levantó de su asiento, mirándolo con un expresión de "¿Qué cojones acabas de decir? Y además de un peculiar tic en el ojo izquierdo.

— Esa forma de expresar tus sentimientos, esa manera de expresarte… ¡Me has conquistado! – el hombre ya estaba delirando.

— ¡Qué crees que estás diciendo en un momento como este! No, más importante aún, ¿no que a ti te venían los hombres? – su voz de incredulidad se mezclaba entre las risas de Nurarihyon, que ya parecía le iba a faltar el aire.

— ¡Cómo crees! Sólo jugaba. ¡Siempre he encontrado que las mujeres son mucho más elocuentes a la hora de entablar una conversación! – los orbes rubíes de la mujer mostraron indignación por un momento. ¿Es que estaba mal de la cabeza?

— ¡No hagas ver a las mujeres como si sirviéramos sólo para eso! –le gritó eufórica. Lo que más detestaba era cuando los hombres mostraban su machismo, sea como sea, aún indirectamente. Ella siempre defendería a su género, aún cuando la mujer que protege sea de la peor calaña.

El dueño de la tienda comenzó a sollozar, dolido por como su "nuevo amor" le estaba hablando – Eres muy mala, pero… ¡eso es lo que te hace grandiosa! – aún… las flores y los corazones continuaban ahí.

— ¿EH? ¿Qué demo-…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que debería hacer? ¡No logro comprenderlo! –gritaba la mujer de hielo para si misma, la noche no le podría estar jugando peor.

— No tienes nada qué comprender, la cosa es que te quiere. ¿No es genial? – la burla bailaba por cada palabra pronunciada por el hombre el cual aun seguía riéndose de manera bestial, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

— ¡No quiero oír eso de ti! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO QUIERO OIR ESO DE TI! – la mujer gritaba de manera desmesurada, mirándolo con rencor–. Ahora que lo pienso mejor… ¡Es tu culpa que esto esté pasando! – acusó, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. De repente sintió un aura demasiado feliz tras ella y se volteo a gritarle al dueño de la tienda ahora— ¡Quién demonios eres!

— Soy Okami –dijo el hombre de la manera más afeminada posible, la Yuki Onna comenzó a tocarse la sien con desespero.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!

— ¡Yuki Onna-san, definitivamente te haré muy feliz! —continuaba delirando el hombre, acercándose un poco más a ella.

— ¡Tampoco me refiero a eso, cállate!

— Pero, Nurarihyon-sama lo dijo –el hombre miraba al ayakashi, confirmando si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio sólo sonrió descaradamente.

— Él no quiso… ¡Nurarihyon, dile algo! –le inquirió la pelinegra, ya que él fue el causante de todo este problema, y como siempre se estaba haciendo el desentendido y dejándola a ella para que arreglara sus errores.

El comandante se bufó de ella, riendo encantadoramente– Está bien, no veo que él quiera hacerte daño –dijo mirándola con una expresión despreocupada.

— ¡Eres un…! — no pudo terminar la frase ya que el Okami le había tomado las manos entre las suyas y se acerco desmesuradamente a ella.

— No te preocupes Yuki Onna-san, cuidaré siempre de ti.

Setsura lo alejó de un empujón y se encaramo en el brazo de Nurarihyon, buscando de alguna manera alejarse de su ahora "acosador"— ¡Guarda silencio y mantente alejado de mi! –le advirtió, encaramándose todavía más en el Youkai de orbes dorados.

— Parece que ha dejado de llover –dijo el Nura levantándose de su asiento, sorprendiendo a la mujer, quien se tuvo que afirmar de los almohadones del sillón para no caerse–. Me iré primero a casa, tu puedes quedarte, Yuki Onna – se arreglo las mangas de su Kimono y comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción.

— ¡Mentira! ¿Nurarihyon? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –replicaba la mujer, intentando levantarse. ¡Ese hombre iba a abandonarla en un momento como este! Y como si la de ojos rojos no hubiera dicho nada, continuó ignorándola.

— Gracias por la comida, Okami. Ese sake que nos diste, necesito el dato – dijo el Señor del Pandemónium haciendo caso omiso de la mujer de las nieves, la cual lo seguía mirando de manera descabellada–. Bueno, nos vemos otro día – dijo saliendo de la tienda.

— Lo estaré esperando –dijo Okami haciendo una reverencia mientras el rubio se retiraba del lugar.

— ¡Nu-Nurarihyon, espera! –gritó la Yuki Onna corriendo tras de él, pero cuando salio de la tienda, el Nura ya se había desvanecido en la niebla. Agotada y devastada de tanto ajetreo, cayó de rodillas en el húmedo pavimento de la calle — ¡Por qué estas cosas siempre me suceden a mí! –dijo llorando literalmente cubitos de hielo.

**/0/**

**Tsurara12012**_**: **__Al fin subo algo después de tanto tiempo. ;O;…la condenada inspiración 77, y Dios! ya estaba bueno todo el tiempo de ausencia en ff , ¡tenía que subir algo! xD. Gracias a mi querida BR, Suki90. ¡Que siempre tiene que corregir mis horrores ortográficos! TT TT, pero mejoraré, lo prometo!_

_Ahora sobre el fic: Este Fic está basado en el Cd bonus que traía el DVD 1 de la segunda temporada del Anime, así que esos momentos de nuestro genial comandante y la atractiva Yuki onna que aparecen en esta historia son un 50% verídico, tal vez incluso más…Suki sabe de lo que hablo xDD_

_Bueno muchas gracias, como siempre, a Suki90, Lonely_Athena, Corazón de piedra Verde y a todos los que han seguido mis fic ;D, se que tengo una historia inconclusa, pronto actualizaré, de verdad ;D. Si quieren decirme algo les agradecería que me lo dejaran en un Review!_

_****Tsurara12012****_

**BRSuki: **Y al fin terminó mi martirio. Creo que todas las chicas de las que soy beta se ponen de acuerdo para escribir demasiado y hacerme sufrir. Pero bueno, vale la pena si ustedes los lectores de las chicas disfrutan su trabajo con una buena calidad, lo más que un aficionado puede darles, ¿verdad? (de redacción y gramática). Espero que sigan leyendo todas sus obras. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
